


Want and Need

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Keith, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Illness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Can I give you a hicky?" he asked, blinking up at Keith with large blue eyes.Keith blinked, "Yeah, below the collar though, I don't want Pidge to mock me again."Lance nodded, laving his tongue over a spot just over Keith's collar bone. It would be covered by his shirt, so Keith groaned and nodded. Lance sucked harshly, Keith gasped pushing his hips forward. That was when the alarms went off.Keith is horny, Lance is oblivious, the universe is conspiring against him.





	Want and Need

"Lance," Keith groaned, his head thumping back against the wall.  
He could feel the smile pressed against the skin of his neck, before a brief flash of teeth caused him to groan.  
"Yeah?" Lance said, sucking lightly at Keith's collar bone.  
Keith shuddered, nails clawing at Lance's shirt.  
"Go on," he groaned.  
Lance chuckled, grinding his hips into Keith's causing his knees to buckle. He was shaking, pressed firmly against the wall. Lance shifted their hips away from the wall, slipping his hands down to grip Keith's ass. Keith panted, moaning as Lance captured his mouth. It had been so long since they had last had a moment together, Keith had been craving this kind of intimacy for ages. Finally, finally he was getting it. Lance's ministrations on his neck became rougher.  
"Can I give you a hicky?" he asked, looking up at Keith with large blue eyes.  
Keith blinked, "Yeah, below the collar though, I don't want Pidge to mock me again."  
Lance nodded, laving his tongue over a spot just over Keith's collar bone. It would be covered by his shirt, so Keith groaned and nodded. Lance sucked harshly, Keith gasped pushing his hips forward. That was when the alarms went off.  
"God damn it!" Keith yelled, more growled really.  
"Paladins we need you!" Allura yelled over the coms.  
"Come on," Lance sighed, pulling away, pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose.  
"Fine," Keith grumbled, "But we'll continue this after."  
"Promise?" Lance grinned.  
The two of them jogged to the bridge, Keith readjusting his top to cover the patch of reddened skin. He was horny as hell but would have to wait.

Apparently he had to wait for even longer, Lance looked like he was about to pass out. The battle had been rough, every part of Keith's body ached. Everyone had taken quite a beating before they had been forced to form Voltron, Red had taken a bad hit, powering her down for a short time. Blue had been sent spiralling off a distance, but had righted herself after stopping. Although Lance had commented on feeling like Hunk, he was still looking a bit green after. They all headed to bed, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Keith stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before crawling into bed, watching as Lance performed his ritualistic night time routine.  
"Lance, come on," he called, pawing idly at the covers.  
"Nu-uh, it takes effort to look this good," Lance said, "You know this, I've explained it before."  
Keith sighed, burying his face in the pillow.  
"Fine, I'm going to sleep."  
"Yeah yeah," Lance said.  
Keith turned away, curling up. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

He was too hot, way too hot. Keith shifted around slightly, pulling away from the heat source. How was it so hot, even with the heaters the castle was always a little cold, it was one of the many reasons he enjoyed sleeping with Lance. Keith frowned, reaching out a hand to the other side of them bed. He bolted upright, panic overtaking him. The heat source was Lance, he was burning up. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Keith chewed at his lip.  
"Lance, Lance," he called out softly, sliding his hand down to gently shake his shoulder.  
Lance groaned, pressing into Keith's hand.  
"Keith?" he groaned, voice rough and clearly congested.  
"Lance love, you're burning up," Keith said softly, "How do you feel?"  
"Awful, ever' tin' hurts," Lance groaned.  
"Right, ok," Keith frowned, pushing Lance's sweaty hair out of his eyes, "I'm going to go get some help ok?"  
Lance groaned, "Don' leave."  
Keith slipped out of bed, ignoring the guilty churning of his gut at Lance's miserable wine.  
"I promise I'll be back," he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

The next varga or so seemed to pass really quickly, what with him trying to get some form of help for Lance. After Coran had used the scanner from medbay and confirmed that Lance wasn't going to die from whatever he had picked up from the last planet they had visited, he had relaxed somewhat. The symptoms sounded a lot like the flu, so it was the simple matter of keeping hydrated and getting lots of rest. Which for Lance, seemed easier said than done.  
"I'm cold," Lance mumbled weakly, curled up tightly on his side.  
"Alright," Keith said softly, grabbing some more blankets and piling them on top.  
Lance whimpered pathetically, wrapping them around himself in a blanket burrito.  
"Lance, you need to drink this," Keith said, holding a water pouch to him.  
Lance wined and shook his head, Keith grit his teeth in frustration.  
"Lance," he said, as sternly as he could, "You need to stay hydrated."  
"I don't want it," Lance frowned, curling in more on himself.  
He coughed wetly into his elbow, shaking slightly. Keith frowned, rubbing his eyes. Why was looking after a sick person so hard, not only that he would probably catch it now.  
"Please Lance, for me," he said, trying to sound as sweet as he could.  
Lance mush have been feeling really bad, as he reached out for the water. Keith was terrible at emotional manipulation, but apparently that had worked. He took a few small sips and handed the water back, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing.  
"I'll be back in a second," Keith said, standing up and heading to the bathroom.  
Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it, he rested it across Lance's forehead. Keith didn't have much experience with looking after sick people, not having any siblings. Well he had Shiro, but Shiro never got ill. He did have some memories from being ill as a child though and Hunk had dictated a list on how to, so he wasn't too overwhelmed even if Lance was a little demanding.  
"Try to get some sleep love," he said softly, combing his fingers through Lance's hair.  
Lance coughed, turning his head to avoid spraying Keith.  
"Will you stay?"  
Keith nodded, "Alright."  
Keith did end up catching it, about three days later as Lance was starting to get better. He only got a mild fever and a slight cough, that Lance grumbled about for days.  
"Asshole," Lance grumbled, resting his hands on the small of Keith's back.  
Keith smiled, burying his face into Lance's chest tugging the covers further up.  
"Whatever you say."  
Lance rubbed idly at Keith's back, his eyes slipping closed.  
"Night love," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the skin just under his head.  
Lance hummed, clearly mostly asleep. Keith smiled.

"Getting laid when you already have a boyfriend should not be this difficult," Keith muttered to himself as he searched for Lance.  
In the time the two of them had spent dating, Keith had discovered something interesting about Lance, for a guy who when asked did nothing all day, he was incredibly busy. Weather he was assisting Coran with the castle, playing games with Hunk and Pidge or helping them with whatever project they were working on, chattering with Allura or Shiro. It was such a strange thing, he'd never noticed it before they'd started dating but Lance seemed to have this habit of helping everyone.  
"Have you seen Lance?" he asked Allura, who was on the bridge.  
"I think he's with Pidge," she said.  
"Thanks," he replied, slipping out.  
Pidge was probably down in the green lion hanger, it was where she normally spent her time. When he got to the corridors with the hangers, he knew Lance was with her, his voice carried well. Keith sighed, from the sound of it he wouldn't be able to drag him away anytime soon. It didn't really matter though, if he attached himself to Lance's side now he would have the best chance of convincing him to spend time together after.  
"So then she took the," Lance's voice drifted over to him as Keith opened the door.  
He wandered over, Looking down at Lance and Pidge on the floor, fiddling with some bits and pieces. Keith slid down to sit behind Lance, burying his face in the back of Lance's neck.  
"Hey Kitten," Lance said, Keith could hear the smile in his voice.  
Keith huffed out a breath, pressing a kiss to the skin underneath his face.  
"You two are gross," Pidge said.  
"Yeah yeah," Lance said.  
They continued with their conversation and work, Keith simply snuggled closer to Lance and drifted off slightly.

"Ah, here you are," Keith jolted awake at the sound of a new voice.  
"Hey Hunk, 'sup?" Lance said.  
"Allura wants to see everyone," Hunk said.  
Keith screamed internally, seriously the universe was conspiring against him.

Everything hurt, Keith hunkered down as best he could behind the console. He avoided the sparks sent up by the blasts, clutching at the bleeding cut on his side.  
"Red's on the move, Keith!" Lance yelled over the coms.  
"Yeah, I need a hand," Keith said, grasping his bayard tighter, "Now would be nice."  
"We're on our way," Shiro said, "Stay where you are."  
"I don't have much choice," Keith muttered, peering around the console.  
He ducked back immediately as a hail of bullets were aimed at his head.  
"Please hurry," he said.  
A roar sounded, he could feel Red's worry easily and tried to reassure her, the last thing they needed was for her to bring the tunnels down.  
"I'm almost too you," Shiro said, "Hold on for a bit longer."  
Keith gritted his teeth, he could hear the drones getting closer. He stood up, taking out the ones that had gotten too close. Unfortunately, that left him open to the others. A stinging sensation followed by pain, he'd been shot. Diving back under the console, Keith tried not to whine or scream. Oh it hurt so bad.  
"Keith? Damn!" Shiro's voice sounded from the doorway, followed by the sound of a scuffle.  
Keith wanted to join him, but his head was spinning and black spots were dancing in front of his vision. That wasn't good.  
"Shiro?" Keith called as best he could, once the sound had died down.  
"Keith," Shiro said, peering around the console, "I've found him guys."  
Keith slumped over, breathing heavily.  
"Hang on," Shiro said, but Keith was too far gone.

Keith staggered forward, feeling hands steady his shoulders keeping him from falling over.  
"There we go, how are you feeling?" Shiro asked, releasing Keith when he was sure Keith could stand on his own.  
"I'm ok, where's everyone else?" Keith asked, noticing the complete absence of the others.  
"Bed, you're out earlier than expected," Shiro said, "After Lance passed out everyone else decided to retire, hang on I've got to scan you.  
"Pass out?" Keith frowned, standing still as Shiro ran the handheld scanner over him.  
"You've been in there for four days, Lance hasn't left your side. He fell asleep a couple of hours ago so Hunk took him to his room to get some proper rest," Shiro said, "Well you seem all good, we'll get some food and then you may as well head to bed."  
"Alright, Keith said, running his hands through his hair, "What happened? With the mission."  
"We managed to upload the virus, there were a few bruises and scratches but you're the only one who had to spend time in the healing pods."  
Keith nodded, "That's good."  
Shiro raised his eyebrows.  
"That no one else got injured," Keith clarified, shaking his head, "I can't believe I lost four days, what a waste."  
Shiro chuckled, "You might want to have a talk with Lance, he was very annoyed by what he calls, self sacrificing behaviour."  
"Oh, like he's one to talk!" Keith protested, glowering.  
Shiro shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Keith walked along the corridor to Lances room, or more accurately their room. He wasn't quite sure when it happened but somehow his stuff had migrated, now the only things in his room were things he didn't use that often and even some of Lance's junk. The door slipped open with an almost silent whoosh, there were no sounds other than soft breathing. He could just about make out Lance's shadow sprawled across the bed, Keith stepped in and stripped down to shirt and boxers. Lance was on his back, taking up the entire bed. Keith sighed, crossing his arms. Now he was closer he could just about make out how bad Lance looked, although it may have been because Keith knew he hadn't slept. As gently as he possibly could, Keith encouraged Lance to move over. A few soft pokes to the ribs had Lance idly swatting at him before rolling over, Keith slid in beside him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Although there were other things he'd rather be doing, Keith enjoyed the casual intimacy of the moment.  
"Love you," he murmured softly, nestling as close to Lance as was physically possible.

The universe was definitely conspiring against him, it did not want him to get laid. Sure the mission was important, but did Allura have to send Lance. Yes, Pidge and Lance working together on this one made sense, but Keith really didn't care. Not only that, but a sandstorm just had to hit when they were down there. Transmissions were patchy at best and there was no way they were going to get out of there until the storm was over, which led to where Keith was right now. He didn't really want to do anything, training seemed to make him more frustrated. Landing face down in the pillow, Keith groaned when Lance's smell assaulted his senses. The entire room was just oozing Lance's presence and it was killing Keith. With a sigh, he rolled over glaring in betrayal at his growing erection.  
"Damn it," he muttered, reaching down to idly undo the button on his jeans.  
"Stupid Lance, stupid sandstorm," he grumbled, slipping his jeans down.  
Dipping his hand into his boxers, Keith idly palmed at his hardening dick. Running his hand from base to tip, he rubbed at the head with his thumb. Throwing his head back, Keith gasped speeding his hand up. Rolling onto his side, Keith buried his face into the pillow.  
"Lance," he groaned, trailing his free hand along his chest and hip.  
Closing his eyes, Keith could almost fool himself into believing it was Lance touching him. Pinching one nipple, Keith trailed his hand down over his hip and between his ass cheeks. Rubbing a finger over his entrance, Keith rolled over so he could reach the draws. Fumbling around until he found the lube, Keith popped the top and doused his fingers. Circling the tight ring of muscle, he pushed one finger in groaning at the sensation.  
"Yes," he muttered into the pillow, thrusting his finger in and out.  
Slipping in a second, Keith probed around before yelping as he managed to hit his prostate. His orgasm was approaching at an alarming rate, Keith's breaths coming out in soft pants and gasps. He whined, high and long scissoring his fingers and spreading precome around the head of his dick. With a muffled cry, Keith came white all over his fingers and in the sheets. Rolling onto his back, Keith gasped eyes slipping closed. He felt a little better, but he missed Lance so much.

Keith grunted as he hit the floor, not even bothering to try and get back up.  
"You alright Keith?" Shiro asked, appearing in his line of vision.  
"Fine," Keith said, stretching his legs.  
"Allura says the storm should be over sometime today," Shiro said, helping him to his feet.  
"Good," Keith said with a smile, "Finally."  
Shiro chuckled, "Come on, we're going to continue watching that old Altean sitcom."  
"Don't tell me you're actually enjoying that show?" Keith said, tugging his hair band out.  
Shiro frowned, almost pouting, "It's a good show!"  
"It's really not," Keith shook his head, "It's awful."  
"Everyone else enjoys it!" Shiro protested.  
"There's no accounting for taste," Keith rolled his eyes, "You know Lance is going to be mad you guys watched it without him."  
"He'll catch up later," Shiro shrugged, "I need to know what happens!"  
"That's a little sad," Keith crossed his arms, "You can't wait?"  
Shiro frowned, "No."  
"Seriously?" Keith sighed, "Well whatever."

Keith was bored, seriously he didn't know how the others could stand this show. He had no idea what was going on, having lost track of the plot a little while ago. Scratching the back of his neck, Keith stretched his legs out. The communicator rested on the floor buzzed and flashed, Allura picked it up.  
"Guys," Lance's voice issued from the small device, "Storm's cleared up, we're on our way back."  
"Excellent," Allura replied, standing up, "How did it go?"  
"Now the storm's cleared up we'll send the stuff ahead," Lance said, "What's that Pidge? Right, she looked through it and it seems pretty useful."  
"Brilliant," Allura said, "Well see you soon."  
"Later princess."

They watched as Green landed, small poofs of sand dropping off her. Lance and Pidge tumbled out, looking a little worse for wear but nothing too bad. The airlock hissed as it opened, allowing them access to the hanger.  
"I have sand in my boxers," Lance grumbled.  
"Too much information Lance," Shiro said, chuckling.  
"But it's so itchy!" he grumbled.  
"I hate to say this, but I agree with Lance," Pidge grumbled.  
"I'm going to go shower!" Lance declared, ruffling his hair causing a small cascade of sand to fall out of it, "Look!"  
"Alright," Allura chuckled, "You two go shower and rest up, we'll discuss the mission tomorrow."  
"Thank you Princess you are the best," Lance groaned, "So much sand."  
Keith chuckled, walking over to him with a soft smile.  
"Trust you to go on a simple reconnaissance mission and get caught in a sandstorm," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
A smile was all the warning Keith got before he was engulfed in a sandy hug.  
"No! Lance! It's going down my top! Lance!" he yelled, shoving at his chest weakly.  
Lance chuckled, squeezing Keith tighter.  
"Missed you," he muttered in Keith's ear.  
"Yeah, yeah, " Keith muttered, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, "I missed you too."

Missed was probably an understatement, Keith had taken a shower after Lance to get rid of that sand down his t shirt. Now he stood in front of the mirror in only his boxers, hair up and frowning at his reflection. Ok, time to go seduce Lance. Stepping into the room, Keith took note of Lance sprawled lazily across the bed. Lance noticed Keith at that moment, eyebrows raising and sitting up slowly.  
"Miss me that much?" he asked, a smile crawling up his face.  
Keith sighed lightly, it just wouldn't be Lance if he didn't make a comment. At that second he was too horny to care.  
"Yes," Keith said, straddling Lance's lap with what he hoped was a seductive smile.  
Lance smiled, wrapping his arms around Keith's hips and pressing a kiss to his cheek. With a soft growl, Keith grabbed Lance's face and guided their mouths together. Pulling apart just enough to discard Lance's shirt, Keith immediately went back to attacking his mouth. Pulling away, Lance began his assault on Keith's neck, clearly biting and marking it up extensively.  
"Hang on," Keith panted, pulling away.  
Cambering off the bed, Keith searched through the draw pulling out the lube. He hesitated over the condoms for a second, before deciding against it. Shifting back to the bed, Keith looked at Lance's face. He looked happy and blissed out, a soft smile on his face.  
"You look amazing," Keith muttered, running his free hand through Lance's hair.  
Lance chuckled, "Nowhere near as good as you."  
Keith shook his head, sliding back into position straddling Lance's thighs. Lance hummed, pressing kisses up and down Keith's neck. Tightening his grip on Keith's waist, Lance pushed them over so Keith was laid on his back. Running his hand up Keith's chest, Lance paused to pinch and rub at Keith's nipple causing him to let out a heavy breath.  
"Lance," he called softly, arching to rub their crotches together.  
Lance hissed, reaching down to discard Keith's boxers and wrapping a hand around his budding erection. Trying to focus on the movement of his own hands and not on Lance's hands, Keith reached down and pulled his pyjama bottoms and boxers down as far as he could. Lance kicked them off the rest of the way before sitting back. Keith protested softly, but Lance rubbed his hip to placate him.  
"Just, give me a second," he murmured, shifting down the bed and pressing a kiss just below Keith's belly button.  
Keith held as still as he could as Lance pressed kisses further and further down, completely passing by his erection to kiss up his thighs. Keith stiffened as his legs were rested over Lance's shoulders, he wasn't going to...  
"Is this ok?" Lance asked, looking up.  
Keith stared blankly for a second, mind reeling and nodded before realising. The first touch of Lance's tongue caused him to jolt in surprise.  
"Sorry," he said, "sorry I was just surprised."  
Lance hummed in understanding, returning to gently prod at the muscle. Keith laid back, simply registering all the new sensations. It was new and not entirely un-enjoyable, just a bit odd. Lance slid his hands around and under, spreading Keith's ass to allow better access. His tongue dipped inside and Keith gasped, arching and pushing against him. Lance continued his ministrations, Keith threw an arm over his eyes and let out a huff of breath. He felt Lance shift then the click of a lid, before he replaced his mouth with a finger. Lance shifted back up the bed, sliding one finger in and pressing a kiss to Keith's collar bone.  
"Keith?" Lance asked, nuzzling softly under his jaw.  
Keith let out a long breath, "It felt good."  
He could feel Lance's smile in the crook of his neck, now reassured he thrust his finger enthusiastically. Keith yelped a little not really expecting it.  
"Lance," he groaned, "warn me next time."  
"Sorry," Lance muttered, "You just, ah Keith."  
Keith sighed, running his fingers through Lance's hair a soft smile pulling at his lips. Lance lent up and softly nibbled at his ear.  
"I'm going to put another in."  
Keith nodded, groaning at the stretch, it had been far too long.

Keith's breaths were coming out in short sharp pants, pleasure thrumming through his body.  
"Come on Lance!" he groaned, running his fingernails along Lance's spine.  
Lance was three fingers deep and brushing against Keith's prostate on every other thrust, but didn't seem willing to go further.  
Lance smiled, "Patience."  
Or rather, he was enjoying turning Keith into a writhing begging mess.  
"Lance!" he groaned, "Please."  
Keith had once thought Lance had no patience, that was a big fat lie. He could have a ridiculous amount of patience, it was just rare and always at the most frustrating times.  
"Come on! Hurry!" Keith snapped, arching his back.  
Lance chuckled, removing his fingers with a slight squelching sound. Keith winced at the feeling.  
"Condom?" Lance asked, sitting back.  
"Don't want one," Keith shook his head, closing his eyes feeling his cheeks heat up.  
After a little while of nothing, he opened his eyes to see Lance staring at him.  
Keith's eyes on him seemed to bring him back to reality, "Oh, ok."  
Lance slicked up his erection as Keith shifted a pillow under his hips, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one. Lance leaned over him, Keith reached up, gently resting his hand on Lance's cheek. Lance lent into it, eyes slipping closed.  
"I love you," Keith said, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," Lance whispered, pressing the head of his cock against Keith's entrance.  
Keith moaned and his back arched as Lance pushed forward, the stretch a little painful but pleasure overriding any other feelings. Lance let out a long guttural groan, pushing forward until he bottomed out.  
"Yes," Keith breathed out, "yes Lance."  
Finally, finally Keith groaned at the sensation. It had been far too long. Lance dropped to his elbows, letting out a long huff of a breath.  
"You alright?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek.  
Keith nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm good you can move."  
Lance started out slowly, he always did. Keith propped himself up on his elbows, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips. Lance hummed, rubbing their noses together. The gentle push and pull was a good feeling, but it wasn't enough.  
"Faster."  
"Alright," Lance said, speeding up his thrusts.  
Keith gasped, crying out. He was a little embarrassed at how loud he was during sex, only ever after though. During, his mind was completely gone.  
"Keith," Lance grunted, shifting so he brushed Keith's prostate.  
Keith gripped at Lance's back, probably leaving red welts from his nails.  
"Lance! Lance! Fuck!" Keith yelled, pleasure building to an almost unbearable level.  
He could feel Lance shift, transferring his weight onto one hand. Before he could even touch Keith's dick, Keith was coming hot between them with a loud cry. Lance continued to thrust Keith through his orgasm, even if he did look a bit surprised. Keith groaned a bit with oversensitivity, clenching around Lance's cock. With a moan Lance buried himself as deep into Keith as possible and came. Keith blinked at the sensation, that was different. Lance collapsed forward, resting almost all his weight on Keith.  
"I can't believe you came untouched," he muttered, pressing his lips to Keith's neck.  
"Neither can I," Keith said, closing his eyes, "Although you were taking forever."  
Lance chuckled, "I wanted to savour the moment, we don't get to do this that often."  
Keith blinked, so Lance had noticed.  
"Come on, get off," he said, tapping Lance's shoulder.  
Lance groaned, sitting up and pulling out. Keith started and let out a soft breath at the feeling, shuddering at the sensation of Lance's cum dripping out of him. Lance's eyes seemed locked there, wide as he let out a soft groan.  
"That's hot," he said, sliding up to lay by Keith's side, "Like really hot."  
Keith rolled his eyes, "It feels strange."  
Lance frowned, "Bad?"  
"No, just strange," Keith said, leaning over to press a kiss to Lance's jaw.  
Lance hummed, his eyes closing in contentment. Keith smiled, he loved Lance like this he always looked so peaceful. With a grin, Keith shifted to slide his lips against Lance's, guiding them in a slow kiss.  
"We need to clean up," Lance muttered as Keith slipped down to nibble under his jaw.  
"No point," Keith said, smiling slightly, "We're just going to get messy again."  
Keith watched as what he had just said registered with Lance, face morphing from confusion to a bright smile.  
"I can't argue with your logic," Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith's temple.  
Keith hummed in satisfaction, eyes slipping closed. Ok, maybe it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me...seriously I keep saying that everything seems to get away from me now.
> 
> Anyway, *throws fic here...runs away*
> 
> I have no excuse for this.


End file.
